Alien vs Overlord
by Bra3000
Summary: What is more evil than a Xenomorph or a Happy Farm? Of course a crossover of both.
1. Prologue

Aliens vs Overlord

It was the year 126 after the founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ool Gown.

And it was 19 years after its god emperor Ainz Ool Gown united the whole planet of Nazarick Prime into his kingdom. It was a peaceful time of prosperity and growth for the kingdom and its citizens. The Supreme One himself shard his unfathomable knowledge of the "science of Anno 2135" with his citizens and enabled for the first time in history his empire to travel to all the planets within its solar system. But on the moon of Nazarick Prime laid a cosmic surprise for the rising Nation.

:_Entry from the Sorcerer Kingdom Schoolbook_ "History of the new Era".


	2. Chapter 1

Stranger Discovery

The strange object apparently named " Engineer Ship " by the higher ups had a gloomy atmosphere to it. Abraham was at first beaming whit joy when he found out that he was selected to be among the first to explorer this sensational thing.

But now that feeling had begun to fade. He definitely was not one of the best scientists available to the Sorcerer Kingdom. He was rather mediocre. In other words he was disposable. And it only added to his rising dread that the higher ups apparently knew what the object is.

Abraham looked at the soldiers that should protect him and his colleagues. They whore like him self the extremely thick Spartan Armor whit additional acid protection. Which they were ordered to never take of during this mission. It was like something was expected to happen. Something quit dangerous.

They kept together Inside the structure and took here and there some probes and pictures while rather rapidly advancing too the previously marked location. They also ignored like ordered the big central hall. Arriving at their destination the team found that it looked like described. It had a high ceiling and four sarcophagi like objects forming a circle around the center. But the four sarcophagi were empty. However the even stranger shaped object on the edge of the circle seemed to contain something.

The commanding Soldier spoke clearly into his headset: Here GA01 we have reached location Prometheus alpha. Object E1/1 to E4/1 seem to be empty but E5/1 seems to contain something. .Location is save."

"Here HQ understood proceed with protocol. "

That was Abraham's sign. He strolled forward and rung a small magic bell. The magic item activated and slowly opened Object E5.

A strange white Humanoid figure whit black eyes started to emerge from it. It was bold and tall.

And looked whit keen interest at the group. For a moment they just stood there and looked at each other. Until the Automaton of the group proceeded whit the protocol.

"We are from the Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ool Gown and we come in peace" he spoke in a ancient sounding language. The group understood it because of their translation boxes hanging around their necks.

"What do you want"; asked the creature designated to be an Engineer.

"To ask you some Questions. About science, engineering, your and this galaxy's history, your nation, home planet and most of all why you brought this ship loaded to the brim whit potent bio weapons so close to our Planed."

Silence. Then the Engineer proceeded to look outside the window. His eyes widened a little as soon as he saw Nazarick Prime. Then they narrowed. He looked at the group and then at the control station. It did not took to long until Abraham figured out what the creature wanted. Abraham griped his Pistol tightly and drew it at the creature. "NO" shouted the commander at him. He stopped dead in the middle of puling the trigger.

"Here GA01 .E5 seams to consider a possible scenario 08 Red. Requesting to use force."

"Here HQ. No, we will open a Gate immediately at your location and send a team trough to safely contain E5."

08 Red meant that the Engineer is going to destroy all sentient biological live of Nazarick prime and the HQ still did not want to risk the death of E5. "What the F.."

Suddenly a hole in reality opened and the Engineer stooped in its tracks.

Five huge Individuals emerged from it. They whore dark plate armor, big tower shields, giant swords and a minigun on their shoulder. These where Death Knights and they proceeded to grab the Engineer and pull him through the gate to interrogate it whit the help of mind magic. The Engineer struggled too no avail. Sure this new found creature was scary and dangerous but it was nothing compared to one of his Majesties creations.

The group sighted in relieve as soon as the Gate closed. Their task of a friendly first encounter failed but every one was more happy that it was over then they were sour of their failure.

Know they would leave this ship through a different gate and leave the clearing of the central hall to some skeletal workers. Abraham still wonders what was in it but he wanted even more to escape this gloomy place.

Top secret facility "Happy Farm 51" of the Sorcerer Kingdom

Hanna was used to be called rebellious and it even made her fell proud some times.

But it was not what she wanted, she wanted to wake her fellow friends and family up from this illusive dream world. But only few listened to here and out of these few only fewer considered to think in earnest about what she told them.

In the end she was sentenced to death for her heresy against their beloved God Emperor.

She did not know where she currently was but she could guess that it was here death camber.

She looked around only to find out that she was tied to a strange machine alongside a couple of other death row victims. The room was completely wight exept for the mirror window through which she could be watched but not look through herself.

It was kind of strange that there was a thick glass tube attached around here belie but she did not care for know. There was still a chance whit her mouth not being force fully shut. So she spoke here presumably last words before here death.

"The Sorcerer King is no good God he is evil. What he dose is to give us food and housing so we do not feel the need to rebel. He teaches us materials in school that only depict him as a shining and benevolent ruler and enable us to be better slaves too him. He replaced the old feudal system whit a meritocratic one so that the machinery of slavery may profit him more and he makes us worship him as a god so that he can controls us like puppets who's strings have been cut. Of course he would never admit to be a god, after all people would just say: "Only a real God would say that he is no God." And Momon ..."

"Ahhhrgh" Suddenly the man next to Hanna opened his eyes and began too cray out. She could make out that something was pushing from within his stomach.

And then it broke through.

The man instantly died and his jar was filled whit a tiny and worm like ugly mother f***er.

Hanna now screaming started to realize something creeping up her throat.

Abraham on the other side of the mirror nearly puked as the specimen exited its victim.

Now he feels regret choosing this job because it offered good pay. At first he pitied the girl after all she was quit beautiful with long blond hair but then she started talking some stupid things. Honestly he was thinking that she would say something like "Momon was a minion of his Majesty right from the beginning and is purely evil" At least his superior found it funny. He was so stylish in his orange suit and his devilish grin only added to his stile.

Then something unexpected happened the specimen 6 exited Hanna's body through her fore head and there by escaped its sealing in the glass tube.

Abraham wanted to press the big red button to exterminate the entire room but he was stopped by his superior: " Stop " Abraham could no longer move. "I want this specimen alive, it peaked my interest." Abraham had to admit that his superior was right number 6 hatched in a unique way and also from a fifth tier magic caster it would be indeed interesting too see its development. Could it learn magic ? Martial arts ?

His superior activated the loudspeaker and spoke too the specimen seemingly forgetting that it supposedly had no ears and understanding of language "Prostate yourself"

…

"interesting indeed"...

* * *

This is my first story and English is also not my first language nor my second.

Xenomorphs are weaker individuals then Death Knights but they can merge their DNA whit that of their host as seen in AvP2 so what about one or two dragon lord Xenomorphs?


	3. Chapter 2

The Ruler

Nazarick throne room

In a room that could only be described as the epitome of a throne room were seven beings.

All but one were kneeling. These kneeling six had an incredible aura to them. But they still were nothing compared to who or rather what was sitting in the onyx black crystal throne at one end of the room.

This surely supreme being looked at the others and spoke in a calm but commanding manner: "Rise"

To its command the others arose

"Demiurge, you may start" and so the one spoke an answered to what may have sounded like a suggestion, if it cam from any other thing.

"As you command Ainz sama, our little project has started to yield some interesting results, as you surely know by now."

The being on the throne seemed to consider something for a brief moment before giving voice to a confident " Indeed if it is that thing. But let me make sure and ask if all is going according to plane"

"Of course it dose, after all the plan was made by you Ainz sama"

The two beings apparently in a master and servant relation looked into each others eyes ore diamonds and flames for that mater.

Until suddenly the childish voice of one of the bystanders interrupted this silent connection of deep understanding.

" Heee, what plan now ?"

"yeah please tell us Ains sama."

"I. am. ashamed. To admit. To. Not know. The plan."

"o o- of course only if you find us worthy."

Four pairs of eyes looked simultaneously at the sol supreme being.

"Hhhhh"it sighted and then turned its head to look at the two Floor Guardians that gave the impression too understand" Demiurge, Albedo you too proceed as usual."

The one called Demiurge spoke: "As you wish Ainz sama. I get that you all remember the explanations Ainz sama gave us when we found that ship"

Every one nodded. Of course no one would ever forget the supreme ones words.

"In his explanation he told us about three other civilizations that certainly exist out here in this galaxy. He also mad clear that all there of them are technologically more advanced than ours. And the Human one in particular has already established multiple colonies on different planets and out number the Sorcerer Kingdom immensely."

At this point Albedo eager to show of her understanding jumped in: " Now there exists one mayor problem. None of this insects are ruled by our beloved sorcerer king Ainz Ool Gown sama who's divine right is too rule over them whit an iron grip. And them being so advanced and numerical superior makes it hard to break their potential resistance. But in his unfathomable intellect Ainz sama gave us already a amazing solution."

"He already did ?"

"_I did_" Ainz thought."_ Ah, no I once again mistook myself for this infallible godlike being called Ainz sama. But our names are the same_." He once again realized that sarcasm would not help him escape this horrible reality. So he did the currently only possible thing he could do. He looked at the four shining and whit admiration filled eyes and replied: "Indeed I did. After all I am Ainz Ool Gown the sole ruler of Nazarick"

"As expected of Ainz sama" came the joy full replay.

"But to think that you two Demiurge, Albedo managed too figure out my plan is quit astonishing."

"No Ainz sama. I believe that I only managed to figure out the next one hundred years of your grand ten thousand year master plan. Which makes it only one percent of the entirety of it."

Ainz got a heart attack at this words. Well if he got a heart. For a moment he remained silent not knowing what to say. But then an Idea struck him: "Demiurge, you are too hard on yourself. I thought that you would only be able to anticipated my plans to such a degree in at least about another year. So maybe I failed this time for not expecting you exceeding my expectations ?."

The others looked at Demiurge with admiration and envy.

"Of course not Ainz sama. Technically speaking I am only capable of 98 years and one month. But you foreseeing my development to such a degree makes me even more ashamed for trying to compare myself to you.

Wow Ainz was genuinely impressed by his own naivety. This time he really thought to be able to convince the Guardians of the fact that he was capable of mistakes. Nonetheless it backfired hard like it always did.

"Now we are drifting away from our main topic but I still like you to continue."

"Understood. We know that we have more advanced competition out there like previously said. But we also know from Ainz samas previous briefing that our Human competitors are quit incapable of dealing whit those xenomorphs we found plenty of in the Engineer ship. There fore it is only natural too use them to our advantage against the Humans."

"bu bu-"

"Spit it out Mare "

"But Ainz sama ordered us to not make any unneeded experiment and to not take any risks whit these xenomorphs. Furthermore they do not seem to capable of casting magic. But the hosts magic abilities can lead other interesting developments"

"Ha Mare. The keyword is unneeded. Ainz sama would leave the word unneeded out, if he wanted us to not make any experiments at all. I assure you to immediately activate our insurance protocol if an mayor outbreak occurs."

_"Ah, I see Demiurge is disobeying my orders by misinterpreting them. Now that is a revers card Hopefully nothing will happen. But I still should offer a prayer too the all mighty god emperor if only to be sure. So dear all mighty God Emperor that somehow shares the same name as I. Pleas do not destroy what took me more then a hundred years and an immeasurable amount of mental suffering to build. After all you seem to be pretty nice and guarantee here and there some miracles to your loyal followers. A__lthough a lot of dudes seem to be called Ainz these days_." Thought the all mighty supreme one. While swearing too never ever tell any movie plot to Demiurge as a bed time story again. Well he would have told it to them anyway when they found the ship.

Happy Farm 51

Abraham hated this part of his job the most. He had to enter the chamber and directly interact whit the specimen himself. Well someone had to do the dirty work that the undeaths did not do.

He slowly strode into the normally sealed chamber and moved in front of the tightly in its shackles encased specimen.

"Now, now, my dear we already know that you inherited most memories and personality of your former self because of your memory manipulation magic. But we still need to check in order to be sure. Lets start whit some simple test. Just follow the light whit your head"

He held the light source to his left and moved it slowly to his right. The specimen complied.

Next was slow up and down movement. It still followed his orders.

Then he showed the object he carried in one of his hands to the specimen.

"I have this board whit an alphabet her and I am going to move my finger over it you will signal me to stop in order to write your former name down. Understood?"

The specimen shook its head lightly in compliance.

"Good now lets start."

"Klack" the specimen made an audible sound whit its snapping jaw.

-H-

"Klack" -A-

"Klack"-N-

"Klack"-N-

"Klack"-A-

* * *

Thanks for the constructive critique and taking your valuable time to point out some of my mistakes as well as reading the story.


	4. Chapter 3

Happy Farm 51

He broke the seal. But the contents turned Abraham's legs into noodles and his eyes became bags of bleach.

He moved as if a huge weight has been dropped on his shoulders.

Heavy doors shut seal be hind him. Air was drawn in to his lungs fueling his mind that was preoccupied counting down

As he reached zero, he, whit a stern expression , pressed the venomous green button.

The thing lovingly called Hanna freed from it's shackles and investigating it's prison.

It Itched its head up to the sole opening, slowly appearing in the cold gray wall.

A child on a blood red tricycle entered the chamber. She whore a daisy white dress and a smile which would out shine the rising sun. Her hair bound into pigtails behind here back.

The ends of Hanna's fingers are poison needles and her flesh is a bristly sponge of acid.

Her jelly like brain worked over time to remember long forsaken memories of sunshine.

She tried to think of the loving smile of her father but the sour taste of this beacon of light was too much to bear.

Then came the much anticipated dry command from the emotionless loud speaker. Hanna thought to hear the stern voice wavering for a moment. It was probably wishful thinking

Nothing. Everything was as if in cased in unspeakable silence. She did not do so much as too stretch a single muscle. Nobody did.

"Specimen 6 if you do not ..." came again the same dry sound of the voice from the loud speaker." I will have too ..."

Still she did not give in.

`BZZZ`

Then her vision turned red. The blue glow of here tight color was all it took for her to embrace the stone cold floor.

It was probably only for a split second but the prime evil pain still lingered in here nervous system.

After resisting another such second on would be able to smell here cooked husk.

But the deafening silence held on.

"Do it " Beamed the voice now whit some thing even more unpleasant to it.

`BZZZ`

Again she lit up in blue. Although this time a a black smoke sprang into existence around here.

"10, 9,..." the gray voice started counting dragging every number in to an eternity:" …,3...,2...,1...0"

`BZZZ`

Now night black material mixed whit devilish green acid fell to the floor where a pool of rotting stinking was forming.

Shaking violently in it she was suddenly engulfed in a circle of heavenly green light.

"10,9,.."And the ticking of the countdown occurred again giving voice to both parties readiness for the next round .

"4...,3...,2...,o-

At this point something has broken in her like a window of delicate glass hit by a rough and brutal brick while she made her first shaky and careful step forward.

She seemingly lost something from deep whit in whit every step she took. Step for Step

After reaching the destination nothing was left.

The sweat little one looked from its lower position on the blood red tricycle up directly into her non existing eyes.

An eternal second later splashed a pink worm like substance onto the now roses red sprinkled floor. Something of it sticked to the thing that replaced her tongue.

The events Abraham just witnessed would surely leaf live long scars.

He did not have so much as a ounce of bitter guilt before, but now the rotten maelstrom of sic thoughts hit him like a buss.

It was him. He was responsible for it. No one else. Sure he could blame his superiors ore the one who did it but it was still him who passed the order down the chain of command. It was him who singed up for this. It was him who pressed on when no one else wanted too. After all it was his finger prints which were now deeply engraved into the venom green and hellish blue buttons.

Hanna for started praying. A prayer to the world its self. She prayed for the destruction of this Hell called a paradise called the Sorcerer Kingdom.

And to her luck something may have heard her prayer. Something that wanted too experience the ultimate hunt.


End file.
